The bad day
by YukinaKagomeSerena
Summary: A mad man is on the loose and it's after ZOE! Koji and the others try to help keep Zoe safe but what if it endangers all of their lives? Parings are Zoe and Koji
1. The encounter

The bad day  
by YukinaKagomeSerena  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon  
  
I own my own chars!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a cool fall day in October. Zoe was in a hurry to get to Koji's house.  
  
'Oh man the boys are not always patient with me' Zoe thought.  
  
J.P., Tommy, and Takuya were waiting for Zoe to get to Koji's house.  
  
"Gees What's taking her so long?" J.P. asked. "I'm getting worried," Takuya said.  
  
Zoe use to be going out with Takuya. So he had to worry for her, but now she was dating Koji. Zoe ran through the streets. "Oh man I am so late," Zoe said.  
  
A strange feeling went over Zoe. "What was that?" Zoe asked. She looked around. She was 3 blocks away from Koji's house. Zoe ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She wasn't liking the feeling she had.  
  
Zoe screamed in horror as she seen the guy who tried to take her. She kicked him in the groin. Zoe got inside Koji's house panting. Takuya looks at Zoe. "Zoe! you alright?" Takuya asked.  
  
Koji looked at her in fright he had in his eyes he knew something was really wrong. "Takuya, J.P. watch Zoe carefully," Koji said.  
  
Kouchi just walked through the door when Koji grabbed his arm and made him go with him. "Someone was after Zoe," Koji said.  
  
Kouchi his older brother got mad cause he didn't like it when people missed with girls especially Koji's girlfriend. They looked all over for the man. No where to be found. They went back and Zoe was crying in Takuya's arms for now.  
  
"We couldn't find him," Koji said. Zoe got out of Takuya's arms and embraced Koji sobbing. "It's okay I'm here for you," Koji said.  
  
After 3 hours later Takuya, J.P., Tommy left the house. "I will walk you home," Koji said. Zoe wrapped her arm around Koji.  
  
"I'll come along with little bro," Kouchi said. Kouchi, Koji, and Zoe left together. Zoe gripped her arm tighter to Koji when they were on the 2nd block. "He attacked you here?" Koji asked. Zoe nodded. Both brothers were on the alert. A man suddenly popped out in front of them.  
  
"You think you can keep her away from me? I know where she lives and I know where she goes and she won't be safe in your arms 24-7," He said. Kouchi got mad. "You leave her alone she didn't do anything to you creep," Kouchi said. Kouchi attacked the guy. The guy took off running. Zoe fell to her knees in fright.  
  
"Zoe!" Koji said. Kouchi and Koji helped her back up and took her home. Zoe didn't want Koji and Kouchi to leave her alone at her house. Her mom nor dad was home. "Please stay with me I don't want to be alone especially with that guy coming after me," Zoe said.  
  
Kouchi nodded. "We'll stay Zoe," Koji said. Zoe hugged Kouchi and Koji. They sat on the couch. Koji and Zoe held hands and Zoe leaned her head to on Koji's shoulder. They watched some cartoons to get their minds off of the guy. Suddenly it went to News flash.  
  
"What's going on?" Koji asked. The news reporter said, "All citizens need to stay inside their houses. A mad man is on the lose and we don't know who he's after or what he's after but we ask Citizens to stay in their houses if your out on the streets hurry and get home or near a friends house go there as quickly as possible that is all." Zoe face was pale.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Mama! Papa! they're out there!" Zoe said freaking out. Koji held Zoe. "Calm down Zoe they'll be alright," Koji said. The phone rang. Zoe went to the phone and picked it up.  
  
"Zoe we're fine we are at you grandma's house I want you to go to our neighbors house right away," Her mom said on the phone. "Mama, Koji and his big brother are here they walked me home," Zoe said. Zoe was nervous and scared she played with the phone cord.  
  
"Good darling stay inside with them and don't go anywhere," Her mom said. They both hung up. "Mom called she's at my Grandma's house," Zoe said. Koji nodded and smiled. "That's good," Koji said.  
  
Zoe went to her room to put a sweater on her. She turned to open the closet the mad man hid there and grabbed Zoe she couldn't scream he covered her mouth before she could. Zoe struggled trying to give Koji and Kouchi the hint she might be raped or something. The man held a knife to her as he took her downstairs. "Koji," Zoe said shaking. Koji gasped and got angry.  
  
"Let her go," Koji said. The man shook his head and shut the knife closer to her throat. "No I will leave with the girl and get my money I want," He said. Kouchi had called the cops in the other room came up and hit the guy. He didn't really know how tight he had the knife to Zoe's neck but he only did it to save her. The guy dropped as she was sliced but not bad.  
  
Zoe pushed the guy off and ran to Koji. The guy was knocked out. Zoe trembled in fear the cops arrested him and soon it got word to everyone where the Mad man was. Zoe's Mom and Dad arrived quickly back home. "I will get you Zoe don't worry I'll be back I have friends!" He said.  
  
He gave her a evil grin that would haunt her. Her dad hugged her. "I will see your men and you stay in their for life!" Her father yelled. But that wasn't the least of their problems now... Zoe was being watched as they speak. What will happen next. Find out Next time on DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you liked my story. And no this is not the one that won the vote. Kenshin won the vote. Where Kaoru finds she's pregnant but it's not Kenshin's baby it's Sano's baby but Sano don't know it yet. I had a page of that but my brother rebooted the computer sorry about that peoples 


	2. back to the digital world

The bad day  
by YukinaKagomeSerena  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon  
  
I own my own chars!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 2 days later after the little problem. Zoe walked by herself finally. She went to Koji's to meet him on a date. But again she had the feeling. She ran and tripped she tore her dress. Than man was right behind her. He gripped her hard and picked her up. Koji was 5 blocks away. Zoe screamed for help she kicked the guy in the groin. Zoe ran. Kouchi spotted Zoe running he drove up.  
  
"Zoe get in!" Kouchi said.  
  
Zoe got in and she cried in the back seat of Kouchi's car. "Everything will be alright Zoe your safe with me," Kouchi said. Kouchi stopped the car at his house. Koji waited for Zoe to come and got worried.  
  
When he looked out the door he seen Kouchi help Zoe to the house. "Zoe!" Koji said. "Another man was after me again!" Zoe cried. Koji held Zoe tight to her. They held each other for a while. "You need to take her home your date will have to be canceled for awhile till she is safe," Kouchi said. Koji looked at his brother and nodded. "I'm to scared to go home now," Zoe said.  
  
"I'll drive you home," Kouchi said. Zoe nodded and they left to get into Kouchi's car. Koji went with them and held Zoe's hand. Suddenly a group of men surrounded Kouchi, Koji, and Zoe. They attacked 1 man stood and watched. "Take her now and bring her to the digital world we need her power," He said. Zoe's eyes widen so did Koji's and Kouchi's. The men turned into Digimon and grabbed Zoe after knocking Koji and Kouchi down.  
  
"LET ME GO! HELP! KOJI!" Zoe screamed. The digimon flew up in the air as Zoe tried to escape screaming her lungs off. Koji ran inside got his digital device and called Tommy, Takuya, and J.P. to get to the digital world to save Zoe. "Good luck brother," Kouchi said. Koji nodded and took off running. Soon as he knew it he was in the digital world.  
  
"Koji!" Tommy yelled. Tommy, Takuya, and J.P. went up to Koji. "We got to find her now before the do something to her," Koji said. They ran looking for her. "HELP!!!!!!!!!!" Zoe screamed.  
  
"ZOE!!!" They yelled. That made them run faster to go and save her. They weren't going to let her down. No way not this time at least...... NARRATOR: Whoa! what do they mean this time? Will they save Zoe in time? Find out on next Digimon Digital Monsters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you all liked that chapter. I promise next chapter will be longer hopefully 


	3. Home here we come

The bad day  
by YukinaKagomeSerena  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon  
  
I own my own chars!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Koji, Takuya, J.P., and Tommy were not going to give up on Zoe. They ran falling her screams and cries for help. "Beast Spirit Evolution!" The 4 boys said. They turned into their Beast Spirits and ran faster to save Zoe. They finally got to Zoe and yelled at the Digimon to let her go. "This girl is mine now I will use her every power to destroy this world. She will be known as the darkness digimon," The Digimon said. Zoe screamed in horror. She was in big time trouble.  
  
"Let her go now!" Koji said. They fought the Digimon and they won but in that fight Zoe got hurt badly. They went back to normal. Koji picked up Zoe in his arms they went home. They sealed off the digital world so Digimon couldn't come and attack Zoe again.  
  
~*~5 years later~*~  
  
"Kimmy don't go running in the streets," Her mother yelled. Kimmy turned to her mom. "I won't mom!" Kimmy said. Her mom sighed as she finished making cookies. "How did my mom ever make it with me?" She asked herself. "Zoe have you seen my tie?" A man asked. Zoe went in to see her husband trying to get ready for work. "Koji let me help," Zoe said. She walked to him and grabbed his tie that was in his sock drawer. She did his tie for him.  
  
"Now don't forget to pick Kimmy up from school today," Zoe said. Koji loosened up his tie a little bit. "Yes dear," Koji said. Koji kissed Zoe passionately. "Kimmy say good bye to Dad," Zoe said. Kimmy ran and gave her dad a hug. Koji swung Kimmy around. "Bye my little Princess," Koji said.  
  
Kimmy giggles. "Bye Dad," Kimmy said. Kimmy went to go play again. "I don't think so missy it's time for school," Zoe said. Kimmy looked at her mom like come on. Koji left for work.  
  
Zoe took Kimmy to school and than went to get the groceries. Zoe bumped into Takuya. "Hey long time no see," Zoe said. Takuya smiles. "Yeah it has been awhile," Takuya said. They talked for an hour than left their different separate ways.  
  
School was over with. Koji waited for Kimmy to come out of the school. "Daddy! Daddy!" Kimmy yelled. Kimmy jumped into Koji's arms. Koji smiled and put Kimmy in the backseat of the car and buckled her in the seat. Koji drove off back to home. Kimmy ran to her mother.  
  
Zoe smiled and she bent down and hugged her daughter. "Mommy!" Kimmy said. Zoe kissed Koji. Narrator: Gee can they get a room or what? Well that's it Digimon fans.  
  
THE END 


End file.
